The Nine Fragments
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: A war will come. A mysterious dimension is in danger and chosen heroes are meant to come and save it. But who are our heroes? Will they survive the war, they will be dragged in? And what are the 9 fragments?
1. Prologue

Me: New Story! I know, I just published the first chapter of my fanfic _You Belong To Me_ and now I already began a new story.

Jaden: You're weird, I totally agree.

Me: You know, you became a meanie.

Jaden: I don't know, It's your fault. *grinning at me*

Me: *rolling eyes* **Anyway, I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or any of it's characters, the OCs Marina and Marisol Yuki BELONG to BlueRedRosa23. (Thanks for borrowing them to me, I love to use them and I hope I made them IC for you :D).**

Jaden: Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

It was a usual day at Utsukushi High School. The sun shone and on the sky were fuzz balls called clouds. It was 8:50 AM and that mean, that it was the beginning of the second hour at Utsukushi High School.

Jaden Yuki, called Slacker by his friend Chazz, had his head resting on his desk and his hazel eyes were closed. His hair was colored in two colors, in brown and a shade of orange. His hair was so spiky you could think he forgot to comb his hair in the morning. His personality is cheerful and his eyes are always full of happiness. And his hidden feelings to his best female friend were his most confusing problem at that time.

Next to him was sitting his best friend with the name Jesse Andersen. His hair was wild just like Jaden's. But the color of his hair was teal, so were his eyes. He is often called as Jaden's twin, because of their similar personalities. He also was cheerful and happy, but he isn't that confused about his feelings to his female friend Marina.

In front Jesse was sitting a little teen with light blue hair, which was spiked into two directions. He wore glasses on his nose and hid big grey eyes behind them. He wore the name Syrus Truesdale. He was shy and was afraid to say his own opinion. But still Jaden and his other friends liked him just the way he was.

Next to him was sitting a girl, not higher than Syrus. Her dark hair reached her waist and her hazel eyes reflected kindness and maybe a sparkle of craziness. She was a friendly girl, who is always arguing with Chazz about incredibly stupid things. And there is her crush on Jaden, which made her always cling to him. Her name was Blair Flannigan, the youngest of our heroes.

Next to her sat Chazz Princeton. We already talked about him a while ago. His spiky hair was jet black and his grey eyes showed a little bitterness in them. Chazz was a rich person, who was from little kind of tortured by his elder brothers. But this didn't affect how he is now. He maybe is a little bit arrogant, but in the deep of his heart he is still a nice and friendly person. But sometimes he just is getting crazy about a certain blond haired girl.

Behind Chazz and so automatically next to Jaden was sitting a male figure with silver hair and grey eyes. He wore the name Aster Phoenix. He wore a silver suit, which nobody understood why. His hair was longer than the usual length of ordinary boy's hair. He, like Chazz, grew up as a rich child, but he was never tortured by anyone and never thought about himself as something better. He was just like a perfect human being, but nothing is perfect, right? So we can expect that also someone like Aster has a few flaws hidden in the ground of his heart.

Behind him sat a young lady with black hair that was long to her shoulders. You could see between the black hair some red highlights, which decorated her hair very, let's say nicely. Her eyes were in the color of brown, but these wonderful eyes were hidden behind red contacts all the time. Her personality is very calm, kind and dark. She isn't the type of people who show their feelings, but when it comes to her friends and family, she is very over protective. Her name was Marisol Yuki.

Next to her and so behind Jaden was sitting Alexis Rhodes, also called Ice Queen. It wasn't because she was cold or uncomfortable or something, but that she was an independent person, who won't give a chance to a boy that easily. Her long blond hair reached her waist and her brown eyes shone with beauty and kindness. And her personality neared perfection. She was nice, friendly, caring and a lot of more. A lot of boys chased after her, including Chazz, which she refused at least thousand times. She is denying her true feelings to Jaden, which she is hiding since she was fifteen.

Next to her was sitting her best female friend Marina Yuki, cousin of Jaden Yuki and sister of Marisol Yuki. She like her twin sister had black hair but with blue highlights, which reached her waist. Her brown eyes are the same as Marisol's the only difference is that she doesn't wear contacts. The most interesting thing about Marina is that she is acting like a tomboy. She like her sister is overprotective and very kind. She is very cheerful and very competitive. She loves her cousin and sister, but she is always arguing and fighting Jaden about Alexis.

While in a class above them was sitting the rest of the gang.

On his chair was sitting the one and only Atticus Rhodes. His brown hair reached his waist, which is very unusual. His brown eyes are like Alexis' without any difference. His cheerful personality and so called beauty attracts many fan girls.

And eventually, next to him was sitting his best friend Zane Truesdale, brother of Syrus Truesdale. His teal hair and eyes are like Jesse's, but their attitude is different. Zane is calm and has always a cold expression. He doesn't show any kind of emotions and is very serious about everything. Rumors are saying that he is in love with Alexis, but there never was a proof that the two of them would be together or something.

The bell rang and t hour was over. Everyone in the class signed in relief, well almost everyone. Jaden was still silently sleeping on his school desk. Alexis was the one, who decided to wake him up. She him and looked at him for awhile. Then she decided something has to be done. She began to softly shake his body calling his name.

"Jaden, wake up. The hour is over," she said to him.

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and looked at Alexis, confusion all over his face. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. He looked again at Alexis and asked her: "The hour is over?"

"Yeah, sleepy head," said Alexis, whilst smiling at him. She actually blushed at the thing she just said to him.

"Um, Lex, Are you alright?" asked Jaden, worried about his friend.

"What?" said Alexis, after the blush on her face disappeared.

"I asked you if you're alright," said Jaden to her, moving closer to her.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," said Alexis, blushing at the fact that she was so close to Jaden's face.

"But you are red and….," Jaden pointed out: "you are burning," said Jaden, having his right hand on Alexis' forehead.

"Awwww," both, Jaden and Alexis, heard from behind them. The people who let out that sound were Marina and Atticus.

"My best friend has finally a boyfriend!" yelled Marina with joy.

"My little baby sister has finally a boyfriend!" yelled Atticus, who appeared out of nowhere, after Marina. Next to him stood Zane, cool like always.

"No! She/He isn't my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Alexis and Jaden said in unison.

"Of course not," all of their gang said with sarcasm in their voices.

"Um, Jay, could you please remove your hand from my forehead?" asked Alexis, blushing. Jaden blushed and said: "Um, yeah, sure sorry about that."

"Shouldn't we went to lunch?" said Aster from behind.

"Yeah, we totally should," responded Marisol, who stood next to him.

So the gang went to the cafeteria to grab some food. The group of friends went down the hall and in direction of the school cafeteria. When they reached it, Alexis and Jaden felt something like a jolt going through them. Alexis fainted and Jaden fell to his knees.

"Sissy!"yelled Atticus worried after his sister.

"Jaden!" Marisol and Marina screamed.

"I'm… fine," said Jaden, standing up again. He looked around him to see his friend surrounding something, or better someone. Alexis was unconscious. He panicked and ran to her, kneeling down next to Atticus.

"What happened Atticus?" asked Jaden his friend.

"I don't know, she just fainted," said Atticus to Jaden.

When they wanted to bring her to the nurse office, she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked around herself. She was surrounded by Jaden and the others.

"What happened?" she asked, recovering and immediately standing up.

"Well, you just fainted," said Aster with a calm and cold voice, but he was still glad, that Alexis was alright.

"Really?" asked Alexis, sounding like she wouldn't believe it.

"Yes. Now tell us what happened and you too, Jay," said Syrus , looking at her.

"Well, I just felt a jolt going through my body and I just lost consciousness," said Alexis to her little friend.

"Same here," said Jaden, saying his first words after Alexis woke up.

"That's strange," said Zane in a thinking manner.

"Please, don't worry. I think it won't happen again," said Jaden and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you think so," said Blair still with a worried expression on her face.

The gang dropped it and went in the cafeteria to eat lunch.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: I hope you liked it.

Jaden: Please, half of the chapter were descriptions. -_-

Me: I know, next chapter will be better, 'kay?

Jaden: Alright. *smiling with a do-you-really-think-I-believe-ya-? look)

Me: Hey!

Jaden: Just kidding! *giving me a goofy smile*

Me: *smiling back* And one more thing...

Jaden: **Please, REVIEW**! That would be nice.

Me: Don't cut me off in the middle of my sentence. *punching Jaden in his stubborn head*

Jaden: Ouuu! *holding his head with pain*


	2. The Nightmare

Me: New chapter! Thank you for the reviews.

Jaden: Yeah, she was really happy about them.

Me: Who wouldn't be happy from a review of your favorite author here on FanFiction.

Jaden: Yeah, yeah a big fan of her, huh?

Me: You can say that. *grinning like a moron.

Jaden: I will do the diclaimer today. **BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The OCs Marina and Marisol BELONG to BlueRedRosa23 (You rock!).**

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Jaden's POV

_It was dark. _

_Just darkness alone surrounded my body and mind. _

_I didn't know, where I was and I think maybe I even didn't wanted to know. I looked around, but I saw nothing but darkness. I tried to find any sign of light or life, but again I found nothing._

"_What the hell is going on here!" I yelled, angry that I was practically trapped here. _

_Then without a blink of an eye, I was standing in a forest. The trees were withered and there were no flowers, because they were all dead. Then I heard a noise from the bush next to me. _

"_Who is there?!" I asked, trying not to show fear toward the thing or person. _

"_Your worst nightmare!" yelled a monster like person with a sword in his hands. It immediately stabbed the sword through my body, where my heart was located. I was dead in seconds. I just laid there, wincing in pain. _

Then I woke up. I had sweat all over my body and breathed heavily. It was just a dream, I realized. The dream was so real. I was so in shock of in, that I just sat there for at least another hour. When I finally looked at my clock in read 7:30 AM! I was late for school!

I immediately ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slipped into my school uniform, which made a white shirt, black pants with a black jacket and a tie! How old are we, thirty?! I never buttoned my jacket and the tie was always hanging loose around my neck.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a sandwich my mother made and ran in the direction of my school. I looked at big clock of the black church, which was very near our school. I had only ten minutes to make it.

"Damn, why has to be my school so far from my house!" I cursed under my breath and kept running to my school.

It was three minutes before the bell should ring and I arrived at my class, which was by the way on the fourth floor! I went to my seat and sat down, signing in relief.

"Late, aren't we?" said a feminine voice behind me. I turned around to face a blond haired beauty with the name Alexis. Um, what am I saying? She is just a friend, nothing more. She wore also her school uniform. Unlike me she wore it like every girl at our school should wear it. She wore a white shirt and around her neck was a dark blue ribbon in a form of a bow. Her jacket was also dark blue, so was her skirt, which was for my taste too short.

"Um, yeah, you could say that," I said to my female friend.

In that moment came our teacher in our class. Great we had Crowler this hour. He would tormenting me with a tons of questions, which I so or so wouldn't know the answer to them and he would give me one week detention and why of all this? just because I corrected him one time, really just once.

"Hello students," said Crowler with his creepy and shriek voice and went to his seat in front of his class.

The hour was so boring, I couldn't believe it! Crowler was talking so monotone that you just had to fall asleep, but today it was different. The dream from today morning kept creeping into my mind. I thought if it had some special meaning or it was just a nightmare. I told myself it was just a nightmare, but something inside of me said it wasn't. I was so confused at that moment, I couldn't even believe it. I decided to think about later and now focusing on staying awake at Crowler's boring class. After god knows how long the bell finally rang.

"I survived the class! It's a miracle!" I shouted after Crowler was far enough to not to hear me.

"Yeah Slacker, it's really a miracle," said Chazz with a small smile on his face. I heard something smacking something else. I turned around to see a furious Blair with her joints red like a tomato and Chazz rubbing his head in pain. Then I put one and one together and what I become? I become a injured Chazz.

The rest of my day went like usually. We were learning and then we had lunch too just a routine day. The last bell f the day rang and that meant we were released from that awful place called school.

"Finally free!" yelled Jesse in the sky.

"God, Jesse, do you have to yell?" asked Marina in teasing mode.

"If you ask, then yes I have to express my happiness, don'tcha think Jay?" asked me Jesse.

"Yeah, Jesse is right Mar. Just chill," I said and gave one of my so called goofy smiles.

Marina looked like ready to hit me and Jesse, but luckily for us Marisol and Alexis held the furious girl back. Marina yelled at us and said that we're the biggest morons on the face of Earth. My cousin is a really special human being. Hope Jess will be nice to her in the future.

"Okay, guys, what do we do now?" asked Atticus. Our gang always hangs out after school together. Actually we're kind of a very big group of friends. We are so eleven friends, a lot what.

"Don you want to check out the old black church over there," said Aster, pointing at the church where the big clock is located.

"Why would we do that?" stammered Syrus, shaking in fear.

"Well, cuz it looks interesting, Sy," said Aster with a smirk on his face.

"I'm in," said Marisol, who didn't say a word since we left school.

"Of course, you're in. So you could be more with Aster, am I right?" I teased my cousin. She responded immediately with a dead glare, which could kill millions of people. I hid behind Zane and said: "Protect me!"

"Well, I dunno Jay, maybe I'll just step aside so Marisol could teach you a lesson," said Zane with his cold expression like always, but you could see a light hint of humor in his voice.

So we made our way to the old church.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: End of chapter!

Jaden: It was actually kind of interesting.

Me: Thanks! And **please REVIEW**!

Jaden: See ya!


	3. The Church

Me: Here a new chapter! Wow, it has been six days since the last one, I'm sure getting slow!

Jesse: Yeah, but at least you update. And one more thing... A chapter with my POV! *excited*

Me: Yeah, yeah I thought you would like it... I wanted to thank for the review to chapter 2 even it has been just one. *smiling happily*

Jesse: You you bet I like it! But now the disclaimer. **BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters, she just owns the plot. And the OCs Marisol and Marina *blushing* Yuki BELONG to BlueRedRosa23.**

Me+Jesse: ENJOY!

* * *

Jesse's POV

We were walking to the old black church near our school. It looked very old and scary too. Rumors are saying, that long time ago ten people disappeared in there and since then never came back. Funny thing is that the church is abandoned. Nobody takes care of it, but it's still in a good shape. And the clock is always running, sometimes I ask myself: "How is it possible that the clock is still running?" after so many years without someone changing or repairing the pieces of the clock.

"Jess? What are you doing? Why did you stopped in the middle of our way?" I heard Alexis yelling at me.

"Yeah, sorry I was in thoughts. Coming," I said running to her and the rest of my friends.

A few minutes later we arrived at church. Wow, from the distance it sure didn't look so old. I and my friends stood in front of t church, nobody making a step forward.

"So here we are," I heard Marisol saying from behind me.

"Yeah, don't we go in?" asked Zane, his eyes scanning the church.

"What?!" screamed Syrus in fear. I could tell that he was scared to death, because his legs were shaking like there was a earthquake.

"Come on, Sy. Don't be afraid it will be fun," I heard my best friend comforting him with his cheerful and happy personality.

"If you say so, Jay," said Syrus still shaking in fear.

"Yeah, Sy, Did Jaden ever let us down?" said Alexis, who was standing next to Jaden.

"Um…. No," said Syrus.

"So trust him. It's just a church. There's nothing to be afraid of," said Alexis with a sweet smile. Syrus just nodded. Alexis sure knows how to calm down scared people.

"Then let's go," I said and went forward to enter the old building. I was standing in front of the church and slowly moved my hand to a metal ring, which was probably there to open it. I pulled on it to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn, it's locked," said Chazz from behind me.

"We can see that, idiot," said Blair to him. I really don't get it. Why do they have to fight? and all the time too. It's a torture for the rest of us, who has to listen to it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Atticus looking at the locked door in front of us.

"What will you do? We should just go home!" said Syrus, who was so happy that we couldn't get into the church.

"No! I always wanted to go in there! And I will murder someone if I made the long way just for nothing," said Marina, frowning because of the door.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Mar. We said we will check it out so we will," said Alexis, calming down her best friend.

"But how are we supposed to get in there?" asked Blair.

"That's a question we all want to solve right now," said Zane to the little girl.

"SO let's find a way in there!" said Jaden and Marina in unison. They looked at each other and yelled: "Freak!" in unison again, of course. We all burst into laughter and Jaden and Marina joined us.

After that we went around the church to see if there's a back door or something. Sadly there wasn't.

"So what now?" asked Chazz, getting annoyed by this church thing.

"I have no clue," I said to him.

"Let's just go home," pleaded Syrus. They all looked at him with the forget-it look. He gulped and understood the message.

We continued searching, well until Atticus made the most ridiculous thing on the word. He caught a cockroach and began with it to scare the girls off.

"Atti!" yelled Alexis, who hugged Jaden from behind to block the view at the disgusting thing. Jaden blushed and a little smile came to his lips.

"Atticus! What are you doing!" yelled Marina, clinging to my right arm. I immediately blushed at our contact.

"God, Mar. I never thought a tomboy like you would be scared of a little cockroach," said Jaden, grinning.

"And I never thought you could be more red than a tomato, I guess I was wrong too," said Marina.

Jaden blush worsened and he scratched his head in embarrassment. Zane and Aster punched Atticus so the cockroach fell to t ground. Blair and Marisol screamed in fear and hid behind Aster and Chazz.

"God, how can someone fear a little cockroach like this," said Chazz. Blair immediately forgot her fear and punched Chazz hard on the head.

"Umm…, Mar could you please let go?" I asked, blushing like there would be no tomorrow.

"Sure, sorry about that Jesse," said Marina. I wasn't sure, but I think she blushed a little too!

I admit it I do have feelings for Marina Yuki. But I don't know if these feelings are love. That's the reason why I didn't tell her yet, because I'm afraid it would ruin our friendship and if I would lost Marina I don't know what I would do.

Aster's POV

I was kinda surprised to see Marisol, the one usually calm, yelling like a girly. It made me smirk a little. Marisol was really full of surprises. That's the reason why I like her so much.

I mean as a friend, of course. (We know Aster, we know xD)

"Marisol?" I said to her. She looked at me and I looked at her brown eyes, which showed no more fear in them.

"Of course," said Marisol calm and stepped aside of me.

I looked at Alexis, who was still hugging Jaden and smiled. The two morons didn't know about the feelings they have for each other. If they would, they would be together already a long time ago.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Stop hugging each other and help us instead," I teased them a little. The two blushed and let go of each other. Well, after Atticus shot a picture of them.

When I wanted to continue searching for a way in the church, I saw something on the door. I guess, Jesse and Chazz didn't see it, when they were standing at the door a few minutes ago.

"Guys, look at this," I said, pointing at an engraving on the church door.

After I got the other's attention, we looked at the engraving. It looked like two spirals. One of them was white the other was black. I didn't get what it should symbolize. It just looked very old and it had to be there for a quite while.

"Um.. and how is this helping us?" I heard Zane asking me.

"Um…..," I just said, not knowing what to answer. Then I heard a scream behind me: "Alexis!"

I turned around to see Alexis' eyes shine in a sky blue color. I saw Marina and Marisol looking at her with fear in their eyes and the other just had their jaw wide open. What was going on?! Why did Alexis' eyes shine with that weird color? I was so confused and scared, I didn't know what to do.

"Jaden!" screamed Blair behind me. I did not have a good feeling by this. I turned around to see Jaden's eyes in a crimson red color.

What the hell? Are we in a horror movie or what?

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Me: Did you like my little cliffhanger? *smiling innocently*

Jesse: Please, who on the world like cliffhangers!

Me: Yeah, anyway I hope you liked the chapter.

Jesse: It was fine. *blushing*

Me: God, just because of a scene like that he is blushing. -_- You surely like Marina what? *in teasing mode*

Jesse: No, I don't!

Me: You just admitted it in this chapter, remember?

Jesse: No!

Me: God, I will drop it... for now.

Me+Jesse: **PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!** *begging on our knees*


	4. The Mystery Of The Church

Me: New chapter! Thanks for the review, BlueRedRosa23!

Jaden: It was time.

Me: Sorry, I had a writer's block and just school stuff...

Jaden: Well, at least you wrote something.

Me: Yeah, anywho, the disclaimer **I alias BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The OCs Marina and Marisol BELONG to BlueRedRosa23**.

Jaden: Enjoy, well if it's even possible.

Me: *punching Jaden*

Jaden: Hey!

Me: You deserved it.

* * *

Narrative POV

Alexis' eyes shone in a sky blue color.

Jaden's eyes shone in a crimson red color.

The whole gang was scared to death to see Alexis and Jaden like this. Marina stood next to her sister, Marisol, and looked with worry in her eyes at her best friend, Alexis. The rest stared at Jaden's eyes. The two just stood there, looking at the spirals on the old church door.

Alexis made her first move. She slowly walked to the door her eyes locked at the white spiral. Jaden did the same, the only difference was, that he was staring at the black one. When they reached the door they moved their right hands to the spirals. In the moment they touched them the door slowly opened.

The strange color disappeared in the moment, they let go of the door of the old church. Both of them fell unconscious and fell to the ground. They had their eyes closed and breathed slowly. The gang ran to them and Zane, Aster, Jesse and Chazz kneeled down to help Jaden and Alexis up.

"Lex, wake up. Come on," said Jesse, shaking his best female friend. Zane stood next to Alexis to help her up, when she wakes up.

"Hey Slacker, open your eyes!" yelled Chazz, shaking the young teenager. Aster stood next to Chazz for the same reason like Zane did.

Jaden was the first to open his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around himself and said: "Guys, what happened? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" asked Marina her younger cousin.

"Remember what?" asked Jaden confused. Marina couldn't response anymore, because Alexis was slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked confused exactly like Jaden.

"What just happened," said Syrus, still shaking in fear from his friends.

"And, would you be so friendly to tell me?" said Alexis, looking more and more confused.

Zane stepped forward and began to tell them what happened. About the color of their eyes and that they opened door without any effort. Jaden and Alexis just nodded. They were totally freaked out and began breath faster.

"Don't panic, it's over now," said Marina to calm her best friend and her cousin down. They nodded in agreement.

"Well, more important the damn door is finally open," said Chazz.

"Yeah," all of the gang said in unison.

Jaden and Alexis stood up and the whole gang made their way into the old church. It looked very old and the interior design was impressive. The columns were in the Corinthian style and in the middle of the building was a circle. In the middle of the circle was a flower with white petals.

"Wow," said Atticus, shock by this. He thought that the church was well, old and that it would break down any moment. To his surprise the church was in a very good shape.

"It looked very good for an old church. The color of the walls is still bright and the statues are still, well in one piece," said Marisol, who was looking around the building.

"Yeah, you're totally right, Marisol," said Aster to his female friend.

The gang split in all directions to explore the church. Marisol and Aster took a better look at the marble statues and Zane and Atticus went to the old altar. Alexis and Marina went to the white flower on the floor to discover the undiscovered. Jaden just ran around I just looked fast through all the things, which were in the building. Syrus and Blair took a look at the door, Jaden and Alexis opened so easily and Chazz and Jesse looked at the frescoes, which reflected a kind of history, but not the history of the humans. It showed everything, but not the history students are learning at school.

"Guys, look at this," said Jesse his eyes locked to the wall.

The gang made their way to Jesse to see at what he was staring. Jaden looked confused at his best friend and the rest also. Alexis looked closer to the wall and was also the first to speak again.

"Jesse? Why did you call us?" asked Alexis, curious what Jesse will answer.

"Look at this frescoes," said Jesse, pointing at the wall in front of him.

"And what, it's just a wall with a little history on it," said Zane, but when he took a better look, he realized that it wasn't the history they learned in school.

"No, Zane. It isn't the history we know," said Blair to the elder student.

"Really? I don't see any difference in it," said Jaden. All his friends growled and rolled their eyes at Jaden stupidity.

"Idiota, take a better look at the wall," said Marina to her cousin.

"Oh right Mar, indeed it isn't," said Jaden. All of his friend slapped their own forehead.

"Okay, what the hell is it? Which history is it?" asked Syrus question nobody knew answers to.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be that surprised about it, shrimp," said Chazz to the little teenager.

"Stop it, Chazz," said Zane to his brother's defense. Chazz just mumbled something before shutting his mouth. The gang looked at the wall with confusion, but also with astonishment. The wall had pictures of dragons and the other mystical creatures. Then Jesse noticed an engraving on the wall.

"Guys, look at this!" said Jesse, pointing at the engraving on the wall he just discovered.

"What is it, Jess?" asked Jaden, following Jesse's finger to the engraving.

"What language is it?" asked Blair confused, not knowing the letters on the wall.

"What do you mean? It's with our language," said Jaden. Everyone looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"What?" asked a confused Jaden. Why did his friends look at him so strangely?

"Um…, Jay ,this isn't our language," said Alexis. She was really worried, did Jaden fall and hit his head or something? Even Jaden can recognize his language from something he never had seen before, or at least she hoped that.

"What's wrong with you guys? This is with written with our language!" shouted Jaden at the rest of the gang.

"No Jaden, it isn't in our language!" yelled Alexis at him.

"How can not be our language!" yelled Jaden, pointing at the engraving.

"Slacker, I think you lost your mind," said Chazz, looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Look at it!" yelled Jaden and began to read the text, which was on the wall.

_The Nine Fragments will come,_

_Save us from harm and protect our world. _

_They will come in the number of eleven,_

_But just nine of them are chosen._

When he ended with the reading, everyone's jaw dropped. What language was that and more important, how does Jaden know such a language. Before anyone could say anything the white flower in the middle of the church disappeared and a hurricane appeared instead. Then it sucked everything in it.

"What's going on?!" both of the Yuki twins, Marina and Marisol, yelled hysterically.

The hurricane sucked them all inside of it and the whole group of friends began to scream with fear. The gang flew inside of the big white hurricane and screaming for help. Jesse, Jaden and Aster looked with worry in their eyes at the women they cared more than for others. And Atticus searched with worry for his little baby sister.

"Marisol!" yelled Aster, his hand out to grab hers. She looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"Marina!" yelled Jesse, catching Marina by both of her hands. Marina was surprised, but also happy. Jaden who saw, that Marina and Marisol had already their saver, he looked for Alexis. He saw Atticus 'swimming' to her.

"Alexis!" yelled Atticus from the top of his lungs. He tried to catch her, he was almost there when Jaden came into his way and took Alexis in a tight embrace and pressed her to his body to protect her from harm. Atticus was shocked, but let it be.

The gang disappeared in the hurricane and the flower appeared again in the middle of the old church. The wooden door slowly closed and you could hear a 'click' as a sign that it was locked again and nobody would open it anymore in the near future.

To Be Continued….

* * *

Me: Okay, how do you liked it?

Jaden: I don't know what to say.

Me: Thanks.

Jaden: Um... I didn't mean that it was good.

Me: Go to hell, Jaden Yuki!

Jaden: Just kidding, silly. The chapter was actually good, you are getting better.

Me: Thanks, and I hope you also enjoyed it. *smiling*

Jaden: **Please REVIEW,** she is always happy when she get some.

Me: I really am. If you review I will be thankful, even critism is welcome cuz I have a feeling that the characters are OOC.

Jaden: See ya in the next chapter!


	5. The Spirit World

Me: Yay! A new chapter! *excited*

Jaden: Why so happy?

Me: I dunno, I just am. Oh, and thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!

Jaden: Alright. Now to the disclaimer **BlackRoseDragon DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The Ocs Marina and Marisol Chardon BELONG to BlueRedRosa23 (BlackRose loves you).**

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis' POV

We were sucked in a huge hurricane. More I can't remember.

My eyes felt heavy and I didn't open them with ease. When I finally made it I was totally shocked. You ask me why? I wasn't in my world anymore. The sky wasn't blue, it was blood red and the moon was blue, not white. The trees were higher than most of our trees back home. The flowers were all of the same type. They were roses, all of them red. I was so scared.

I suddenly felt something next to me, something holding me tight. I looked at my right side to see Jaden, holding me with his arms to his body. He had his eyes closed and I couldn't move, because of the tight embrace. I looked around to search for the rest of my friends. I found them all to my relief.

I heard a growl next to me and that could mean just one thing, Jaden was waking up.

"Ahh, what happened," said Jaden, rubbing his eyes with his right hand.

"Um, I dunno, Jay," I said to him, blushing like crazy. Don't think the wrong thing of me, it's just embarrassing for me, a guy holding me tight to his body and everyone can watch? No, thank you. Jaden looked at me and his face immediately changed color from healthy light brown to crimson red. And that made me blush even more.

"Um, yeah so where are the others?" asked Jaden, letting go of my body.

"Over there, maybe we should wake them up," I said and stood up. We split and he went to help Zane, Atticus, Aster and Marisol, whilst I went to Jesse, Blair, Marina, Chazz and Syrus. Syrus and Chazz already slowly woke up so I let them be. I went to Jesse and Marina.

"Jesse? Marina? Wake up," I called them, shaking their body lightly.

"Hmmm? What happened?" asked Marina, who was the first to wake up. Before I could response Jesse also wake up and asked the same question. When both of them were up, they noticed they were holding each other hands and blushed like crazy. I just began to laugh and that's the reason why Marina began to glare at me. Then I told them all what happened, or better what I remembered. Then I ran to Blair.

"Blair! Blair! Wake up!" I called her, but she didn't respond. That made me worried. I shook her body with a little power, but nothing. I touched her forehead. My eyes widened, she had high fever!

"Guys! Help, Blair isn't feeling good," I screamed at the others. All of them ran to me to take a look at Blair.

"What happened to her?" asked Zane, kneeling next to me and Blair.

"She has high fever," I said in panic. Zane put one hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down, but I couldn't. We were in a different world and Blair, the youngest of my friends, was infected with a disease. Who would stay calm, when something like this would happen?

"Um, guys I think more important is, where the hell are we?" asked Atticus, looking around and scanning the surroundings. Everyone exchanged looks and we all came to the end, that we had no clue, where we were.

"I think nobody knows," said Syrus at the end and I couldn't agree more with him.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marina, looking at Blair.

"I think we won't find medicine in the forest, but I think we could search for water and something to eat," said Aster. I nodded. We needed food and mainly water, without these things we would soon die. In this mysterious world is it surprisingly warm and the wind is just a soft breeze. The air wasn't dry or moist either.

"Okay, Jesse, Aster, Atticus and I will search for something to eat," said Chazz.

"And Marisol, Syrus, Jaden and I will search for water. And Alexis and Marina will stay here with Blair alright," said Zane, very sure about his decision.

"Shouldn't a boy stay with them?" asked Jaden, which I and Marina responded with a glare. So what? Does he think girls can't handle it or what? Girls can do things by themselves and they don't need a boy to protect them. A girl can be strong. Jaden immediately hid behind Jesse and shut his mouth.

The gang split and I and Marina stayed alone with Blair in the forest. I don't know, maybe a third group should searching for a town or village in this dimension, if there's something like this in this strange world.

XXX

Narrative POV

Meanwhile with Jesse, Aster, Chazz and Atticus.

"Guys, here are just flowers and trees, we won't find anything to eat here," said Atticus, looking around himself.

"Just keep searching, Atticus, we will find something soon," said Jesse, trying to think positive even if he had to admit that Atticus was right with the trees and flowers thing. The group of four kept searching for food. What they didn't know was that they were watched by five pairs of eyes hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"God, here is nothing!" yelled Chazz, angry that they didn't find anything to eat.

"Chazz, calm down, that's not the end of the world," said Aster to the black haired boy.

"No, it is the end! We will die and why? Just because we can't find food in this damn world," said Chazz.

"How dare you stain the name of our world!" yelled a female voice. The group of boys turned around to see a girl with purple hair in a Mikado hairstyle. Her eyes shone with anger, which was directed to Chazz, but her eyes usually had the color of pink.

"Who are you?" asked Jesse, surprised to see another human being in this strange world.

"That doesn't matter who I am, the question is who are you!" said the girl.

"We are from the human world, I guess," said Aster, staying calm and not in panic of the sword the girl has pointed at them.

"Liar, the portal to the human world has been locked a long time ago. You're the servants of the Dark Sinners, am I right?!" asked the girl with anger in her voice.

"Who?" asked Atticus confused. What was this girl talking about? The Dark Sinners? Who should that be? But the mysterious girl didn't response. She gave the rest of her teammates a sign and they threw at the Jesse, Aster, Atticus and Chazz something like a net from ropes. The boys struggled and then gave up. The five figures just disappeared with them in the shadows of the forest.

XXX

At the place, where Jaden, Zane, Syrus and Marisol were.

"Here is nothing then trees and roses!" yelled Jaden, annoyed. They were walking around for at least an hour and they didn't find even a drop of water.

"Calm down, Jaden. We will find something," said Syrus, trying to calm his best friend down.

"Yeah, Sy is right," said Zane. Zane thought a lot about it. Where the hell were they? And mainly why were they stuck here? He thought about it since he woke up. It just seemed like a crazy dream, but it wasn't. The blood red sky was real, the blue moon was real and the high trees were real.

Then Zane and Marisol heard a noise in the bushes. Their guard went immediately up. They looked at the place and stopped Syrus and Jaden to go farther. The two boys stopped and turned around to see the reason why Zane and Marisol stopped them. Before Jaden or Syrus could say anything, Marisol put a finger to her lips to shut them up. Before they could react, five figures all male jumped out of the bushes and surrounded the group of friends.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jaden, looking at the male figures.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: Like it?

Jaden: *shrugs*

Me: Well. I will take that as a yes!

Jaden: If you want. *smiling payfully*

Me: Okay, if you like it or not,** PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jaden: Yeah, review, she is all happy when she gets at least one per chapter.

Me: *blushing* Yeah, I really am happy then.

Me+Jaden: See ya in the next chapter of_ THE NINE FRAGMENTS_!


	6. The Prisoners

Me: *crying in the corner*

Jaden: Geez... just that she didn't get any reviews for the last chapter is making her sad. Such a drama queen. *sighing*

Me: And what! I work so hard on this and nobody reviews it!

Jaden: For God's sake! Just stop write this story!

Me: I don't know, anyway **Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Marina and Marisol BELONG to BlueRedRosa23**!

Jaden: Enjoy! Well, if anyone is reading this.

* * *

Jaden's POV

We were surrounded by five guys, which looked very strong. They were pointing at us with their swords and knives. That was so creepy. Where did we land? In a crazy world? At that moment I just wanted to go home and lie down on my soft bed.

"The question is who are you, it isn't important who I am," said a boy, who stepped step forward to face me.

"We're humans and what are you?" I asked, showing no fear from their weapons.

'We also are humans, but you aren't from here, right?" asked the boy with a voice cold like ice. His hair was short and blond. His eyes were in the color of the moon, blue, blue like the sky at our home.

"No, we're from the human world," said Zane.

"Liar, it has been centuries since here were beings from the human world. My friends arrest them, they are probably some newbies from the Dark Sinners so they don't have a clue from the human world," said the boy. They threw at us something like nets and caught us all, nobody could run away. I hope the others are alright.

XXX

Marina's POV

I was sitting next to Blair with my friend Alexis. Blair had still high fever and we couldn't do anything. I asked myself, where the rest of our group was. They left an hour ago and they aren't back yet. I hope they are alright.

"Where are they?" I heard Alexis saying. She stood up and began to walk to calm herself down. I knew how she felt, I was worried too.

"Calm down, Lexi. They will be back soon, I'm sure," I said to her even if I wasn't sure if it was true. Then we heard voices behind a tree so we turned around. Alexis obviously heard the noises also so we hid behind the tree and looked at the people, who were talking.

"Who's that?" asked Alexis. I shook my head for the sign that I don't know. We looked at the two figures. One was female and one was male. The girl had purple hair and the boy had blond hair. They stood there and were talking about something. I couldn't hear it so I moved a little closer, so did Alexis.

"Saphira, don't you think that the Sinners have too much newbies?" said the blond boy.

"I know, both, you and I caught today already eight of them," said the girl with the name Saphira. I looked at Alexis and I knew that we both thought the same thing. We both thought that they trapped the rest of our friends.

"Who's there!" The boy yelled and looked at the place, where I and Alexis were hiding ourselves. I panicked and Alexis began to breathing a little faster. The boy and girl made their way to us. We stepped back and walked slowly to Blair to protect her if necessary. The boy and girl walked dangerously closer and we almost stopped breathing for the reason we hoped that they wouldn't find us. Then I felt suddenly something wet at my mouth. It smelled so strange and then I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was Alexis and Blair already consciousness on the ground.

XXX

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to see clearly. When my eyes were fully open, I looked around myself. I saw the others hanging, their bodies pressed against a wall and their wrists were in chains. It took my just a second to realize that I was wearing chains too.

"Thank god, Marina. You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice talking to me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, trying to free myself from the chains.

"Give it up, Marina. Everyone tried and everyone failed," said my sister, Marisol to me. I nodded and stopped. I looked at Alexis and Blair, they were still unconscious. Damn it! Blair was sick and now we are prisoners. What should we do now? I heard a noise behind me, it was Alexis! Good god, she's fine!

"Hmm… What, what happened?" asked Alexis, looking at her chains.

"Well, we are prisoners, or something like that," said Zane, who was next to me. He still had his mask of coldness and coolness. I was surprised that he stayed so calm, even if we were prisoners and we were wearing chains on our wrists.

"How did we even get here?" asked Alexis another question.

"Well, they caught us, when we were looking for food," said Jaden, who was next to Alexis.

"And us, when we looked for water," said Atticus who was hanging next to Zane.

"Well they caught us with chloroform or something. We just fell unconscious and we woke up right now, how all of you could see," I said to the rest of my friends.

"What do we do now?" asked Syrus, scared to death. Poor little Sy, he is from nature such a milksop, but I still love him as a friend. That's just the way Syrus is and nobody from our gang would change him. Well, even if someone would try, Zane would punch the crap of him.

"You will do nothing!" I voice said. I looked at the place, where the voice came from to see the same girl who attacked us. Same purple hair and same pink eyes.

"Do you have to yell?" asked the same boy from before. Blond hair and blue eyes, it was him I was hundred percent sure.

"Oh, shut up and take our prisoners down and into the big hall and hurry up, dummy," said the girl the instructions to the blond haired boy, who stood next to him. He just frowned and made his way to us. The girl left in the second the boy stepped in the room or should a better say in the cell. He put one by one down to the ground. We just wanted to go, when Blair fainted.

"Blair!" Jaden yelled out and ran to Blair. He kneeled next to her and looked if she was fine. The blond haired boy just turned his head towards us and looked at Blair with an empty and cold expression.

"Help her," pleaded Syrus, who was standing next to Jaden. The blond haired boy just began to laugh loudly.

"What so funny," said Chazz obviously annoyed by the mean behavior of the mysterious boy.

"Nice try, maybe next time I will believe you," said the boy with blond hair.

"She is really sick! This isn't a show!" I yelled out. I didn't know I had it in me. Usually I wasn't the one to get angry, that's the reason why I was so surprised about that.

"Sure," said the stupid blondie with nothing but sarcasm in his voice.

"I am serious!" I yelled out once again. I didn't like that part on me, but we had to help Blair. If we wouldn't do anything soon she would die!

"And I can fly," said the boy, not stopping with this crazy game of his. Wasn't he normal? Which normal person does not recognize a sick person from a person, who is just playing it? I heard a groan from Blair.

"Guys, if we don't so something soon, she might die," said Zane, feeling if her pulse was average. Right after that I almost lost my mind. But I began to breathe slowly and calmed myself down again. Now to the other problem, what should we do now? I was desperate, our curiosity brought us to a mysterious dimension, where Blair got sick and we had been trapped by some weird guys, who are living here. Are we in a bad movie or what?

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: Well, hope you (if anyone read it) like it.

Jaden: Could be worse...

Me: *frowning* Pfff!

Jaden: Don't be like this... I was just making fun of you.

Me: As if. But anyway **REVIEW? PLEASE**!

Jaden: See ya! *seeing me falling in depression again and running to comfort me*


End file.
